Love's Austere Office
by Schumel Yokanon
Summary: Harry Potter makes a deal with the Malfoy's to stop someone trying to bring down Hogwarts and begins to understand why they changed sides at the end of the battle.


Harry Potter makes a deal with the Malfoy's to stop someone trying to bring down Hogwarts and begins to understand why the changed sides at the end of the battle.

Harry took a swig of tea from his cup at the Park Lane. Ginny was next to him reading the Daily Mail. There was not much intersting to read except for the story about William and Kates' pending nuptials.

"They say her dress is supposed to be a Muggle state secret," she said to Harry quietly.

He harrumphed at the comment. His mind was somewhere else.

"I don't understand how Redman could want to shutdown the school," he said to Ginny.

"Well, he has power and plenty of money. He also is claiming to be the air of Ravenclaw. There is not much to be done until he fails in his attempt," Ginny said. "Besides, my father says no one actually respects him in the ministry."

Ginny pushed back her hair and took another sip of her tea.

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"You know I am going to go see him today sweetheart," he said.

"I know," she said. "You know how I feel about them but you do what you need to do."

Harry knew there was no way, if this did not work, that Ginny was ever going to forgive him.

Harry jumped the train out of town at 11 a.m. It was crowded with tourists heading out of the city toward Windsor Palace. It was a typical Tuesday.

As soon as the conductor announced the stop, "Wiltshire", Harry's stomach seemed to lurch. He hated what he had to do but there was no other way to solve the problem in front of him. If this bastard was going to get his way, there were steps to be taken. And a former Death Eater to boot. But these were the people to turn to in matters dealing with Voldemort and his legacy.

He got off the train and walked down the road toward a taxi stand. He could have aperated but he did not want to end up in the dungeon of the Malfoy estate.

"Please take me to 666 Blonrey Drive," he asked the cabby.

As the car winded through the country road, Harry thought About the last time he encountered his old enemy in person. It was after the final battle and there was Malfoy with his parents looking scared and confused and just a little relieved. He wondered what it was that stopped them then.

The taxi pulled up to Malfoy Manor and Harry paid the driver 20 pounds. He moved toward the gate and wrapped on the steel bar. A voice came from the gray concrete wall.

"Potter, come in," the voice barked. The gates swung open toward Harry and jumped out of its way. He then walked down the long driveway toward the front of the imposing home he'd seen before and almost died in.

The front door opened and a stone faced Lucius greeted him with a stare. He then revealed a small smile.

"Mr. Malfoy thank you for allowing me to come and speak with you and Draco," Harry said.

"In," Lucius gestured.

Harry walked into the home with its darkness and fear almost enough to taste.

Draco was standing by the stairs. He walked to Harry and extended his hand for a shake. Harry accepted it.

The two looked at each other and moment and then moved to the Great Room and sat down.

"Would you like some scotch?" Draco asked.

"Thank you," Harry said as he watched a bottle of Macallen 50 pour into a glass. Malfoy poured one for himself and for his father as well. All three men sipped together and let out of the painful sigh scotch offers before the warmth spreads.

"So Mr. Potter, what is it that you need of us?" Lucius asked.

"Redman."

Lucius turned red. His pale face now alight in anger.

"Bastard," he hissed into his scotch. Draco rose and sat next to Harry.

"He has frozen all our accounts, Potter. He is trying to re-form the Death Eaters.," Draco said. "He is convinced he can bring the Dark Lord back. And he believes the Dark Lord really was a descendent of Ravenclaw."

Lucius spoke.

"We have a nice life here. Our farm produces our food. We enjoy the new Muggle technology. We have a good life. We escaped narrow death and Azkaban. We don't want anything to do with the Dark Lord anymore."

Harry looked at his hands. Draco excused himself for a moment.

"Mr. Malfoy, what was it then that caused you and Mrs. Malfoy to..?" Harry trailed off.

"Love." Harry looked at Lucius.

"Love?" Harry said.

"Yes, the weapon that saved you and brought him down. My son mattered more. My son mattered more."

Harry thought.

"Can love defeat Redman?"

Narcissa was listening around the corner with Draco.

"It can bring anyone to their knees," she said as she moved toward her husband with Draco's hand in hers.


End file.
